


Paperwork

by acervate



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smut, tHORIN PLEASE, thorin those are royal documents on your desk, thorin you are doing your hobbit on confidential papers, thorin you're in your study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acervate/pseuds/acervate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo thinks that Thorin's paperwork takes up too much of his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first fic for the hobbit and it's pretty trashy but that's okay so i hope you enjoy 
> 
> translations:
> 
> uzayang- greatest love  
> ukhijimâ- greatest gift  
> Men eleneku menu o bepap opetu ezirak- i desire you more than an endless chain of mithril (and who said dwarf romance was dead)  
> Men lananubukhs menu- i love you

Thorin sighed as the door to his study closed, leaving him alone and flooded with work. Balin had been with him most of the afternoon and late evening, doing what he could to help Thorin with his massive workload. But when the documents became a pile of only things to be viewed by Thorin alone, Balin gave him a sympathetic smile and slipped off.

Now, Thorin grumbled to himself as his pen scratched over the parchment, writing turning out a bit messier than what was considered acceptable. A knock at his door caught his attention and he waved his hand at it.

"Yes, yes, come inside." he said, not looking up at his guest. When no voice spoke to him, and only the sound of shuffling feet met his ears, he glanced up once, then twice.

"Bilbo." Thorin greeted, a smile melting the scowl he had before. The hobbit smiled back as he walked around the desk to Thorin's chair. He kissed his cheek lightly, nose ticking the dwarf's skin.

"Bilbo." Thorin sighed. "I'm busy. And before you offer, no you can't help." Despite the hint of coldness that he tried to make his words have, Thorin easily relaxed into the contact as Bilbo put his arms around his neck and shoulders.

"I get awfully lonely without you all day." the hobbit sighed. He pulled back from Thorin and went back to the desk, taking a stack of papers and a pot of ink and putting them on the floor. Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"You're always cooped up in here," Bilbo drawled, ignoring Thorin's question. "I get so very lonely, and what's a lonely hobbit to do?" He hoisted himself up onto the corner of Thorin's desk, hand reaching out to trail across Thorin's own. The dwarf inhaled sharply. Was he doing what Thorin though he was?

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Thorin asked, voice steady as he finally fixed Bilbo with a piercing stare. The hobbit shivered ever so slightly and licked his lips before replying.

"Anything, my King."

As quickly as Bilbo had said the words, Thorin was up out of seat and had captured Bilbo's mouth in a frenzied kiss. The hobbit wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck, then dragged his fingers up through the dark hair and against his scalp. Thorin hummed in appreciation as he pulled at Bilbo's bottom lip with his teeth.

"Must you always tempt me?" Thorin said as he pushed Bilbo's collar out of the way and kissed at his neck . "You can be insufferable."

"Would you like me to leave?" Bilbo panted, a pleasured whine leaving his mouth as Thorin kissed the pointed shell of his ear. The dwarf all but growled.

"You would not _dare_."

A shudder when through Bilbo as Thorin spoke and he craned his neck, allowing the dwarf more access. Thorin quickly picked Bilbo up,and and set him back down on the middle of the desk just as quickly. One hand held onto the nape of Bilbo's neck and the other made quick work of his shirt's buttons and Thorin let out a low growl.

"Must you dress in layers?"

"You can hardly talk-- _ahh!_ " Bilbo let out a little cry when Thorin nipped at his neck than ran his tongue over the spot, soothing the bite. "Doing anything with you was a whole-- _ngggh!_ \--ordeal when we were on our quest."

Thorin smirked at he drew sounds out of Bilbo, the hobbit's noises always like music to his ears. Thorin's fingers fumbled with Bilbo's waistcoat buttons, and in his haste, a few at the bottom flew off. Bilbo whined at that, a high sound that went right to Thorin's groin. He knew Bilbo far too well by now. Thorin becoming careless as he hurried to undress him never failed to arouse him to near overwhelming levels.

"Aüle, that's the third time in two months!" Bilbo complained halfheartedly when the buttons tinkered onto the floor. Thorin scoffed.

"Do not wear waistcoats when you plan on seducing me then." he murmured, undoing the rest of the buttons on Bilbo's shirt and helping him wiggle out of it, then throwing both the waistcoat and shirt onto the floor.

"I did not seduce you." Bilbo replied indignantly. "You're the one who's always leaving me. It's almost tortuous." Bilbo let out a fluttering moan as Thorin dragged one hand down his torso and began to rub at the inside of his thigh.

"How shall I atone for these sins?" Thorin whispered, his voice rumbling as he caught Bilbo's mouth in a greedy kiss. "Tell me, my One, what can I do?"

Thorin parted from Bilbo to allow him to reply, but all the while gnawed at his skin, kissing and sucking and dragging blunt nails over the hobbit's sensitive body.

"Anything." Bilbo told him, a moan escaping his open mouth. "I am for you, my King."

Thorin kissed him again, both hands moving down and caressing Bilbo's thighs, the homespun wool of his breeches soft against his palms. Bilbo's hands pawed at the linen shirt Thorin wore, the King having taken off his other layers earlier throughout the day. Thorin brought Bilbo closer to him, nearly yanking the hobbit from the desk when he slipped his hands inside Thorin's partially open shirt and ran them down his torso, feeling the hard muscle.

"What if I were to take you here?" Thorin mumbled against Bilbo's mouth. "Bend you over my desk and make you _mine._ "

Bilbo started a bit. "The door isn't locked, Thorin-" Bilbo was cut off by a hungry kiss and gasped as he was pulled from the desk and his feet touched the floor. Thorin's height did not tower over his, but his strength made him seem far taller than any man or Elf. Bilbo was turned rather sharply, and his lower stomach hit the cool wood of Thorin's desk. Thorin's body was hot against his bare back and Bilbo couldn't hold back a loud moan as his hands dragged down his sides and snaked around to his thighs, nudging his legs further apart and squeezing them slightly.

"You make such beautiful noises." Thorin told Bilbo as he unbuttoned the hobbit's breeches and eased them and his smallclothes into a pile on the floor. Bilbo gasped when Thorin's hand wrapped around his cock, moving tediously slow as he stroked him.

Bilbo was vaguely aware of Thorin's free hand moving to a drawer in his desk and opening it, but didn't process is as the dwarf sucked at his neck and increased the pace of his strokes. Bilbo heard the rustling of clothes behind him and he shivered with excitment and arousal as it registered in his mind what Thorin was doing.

"You've been hoping for this." Bilbo said with a small laugh, cutting it off with a stifled moan. Thorin chuckled against him, and kissed Bilbo's neck.

"I knew it was only a matter of time."

"No you didn't." Bilbo scoffed, then jumped slightly when he felt Thorin's hand move down to his arse and squeeze.

"You're such a beauty." Thorin whispered into his ear. "How could I have been expected to resist you?" Bilbo heard something open behind him, then looked down quickly to see Thorin drop a bottle of oil, similar to the one they kept in their own room. Thorin's hand moved back to his arse and Bilbo shuddered when he felt a finger press at his entrance. Bilbo bent his head, nearly touching the wood with his forehead as Thorin stretched him. There was always a delicous burn that came with it, mingling into one with the pleasure that crashed into Bilbo like a wave. His senses were hightened and his skin felt oversensitive, tingling each time Thorin touched him. The dwarf was like a blazing heat against him, steady and strong and hard. Bilbo wriggled against Thorin, drawing a groan from the dwarf.

"Get on with it!" Bilbo said, voice gaining a desperate edge. While Thorin was quite the considerate and careful lover, it sometimes took a little pleading before Bilbo finally got the rough gruffness he had come to adore and slightly crave.

"You're awfully needy today." Thorin told him, sliding in a third finger and swallowing hard as Bilbo moaned loudly, the obscene sound of it making Thorin's own need grow  even more.

"O-of course." Bilbo panted. "I'm alone so often, left my own hands." The hobbit's voice picked up and went into a whibe as Thorin's fingers slid out of him. "I lay in our bed and think of _you_ -"

Before he could finish, his hips were grabbed sharply and Thorin pushed in, ever so slow and teasing. Bilbo groaned and broght his head lower, shoulders raised up to nearly touch his ears.

"Mahal, you're _so_..."Thorin trailed off as he pulled back abd pushed in again, revelling in the tight heat of his chosen. Bilbo said his name so quietly, over and over like a chant in prayer. Thorin draped his body over Bilbo's and moved his hands to grasp Bilbo's as he moved faster and harder, slamming into the hobbit with a hungry fevor. Bilbo moved to meet Thorin's thrusts, moans making the air between them thick. Thorin's hands moved down to grip his hips, hard enough to undoubtedly leave bruises tomorrow.

"You are _mine._ " Thorin growled as he kissed and nipped at Bilbo's neck, thrusts becoming even harder and making Bilbo rise onto his toes as Thorin drove into him.

"I'm yours." Bilbo repeated, gasping when Thorin's teeth dragged against the skin near his jaw. "I'm yours for now and  forever." Bilbo raised his head so that it hit Thorin's chest and looked up at his chosen's arousal subdued expression. The dwarf's brows were drawn together and his mouth slightly open, heavy and warm breaths coming out. When Thorin's eyes opened and locked on him with a arousal fueled blaze of a look, Bilbo could feel heat pooling in his stomach and tightening as he was pushed closer to the edge.

"I crave you like no other, do you know that?" Thorin thrust harder, the desk letting out squeaks of protest at the change. Bilbo dropped his head back down and bit down on his hand, holding back a moan. "You make my head dizzy when it should be clear, and my skin burns for you, my  _uzayang_."

Hearing Thorin address him in his native tongue sent Bilbo grasping for the dwarf's hands as his hips and squeezing them hard, nails digging into the skin.

"Thorin, Thorin, I'm close-" Bilbo dropped his head down and gasped when Thorin's hand wrapped around his cock once more, stroking him until the hobbit's legs could scarcely support him.

"Come for me, _ukhijimâ. Men eleneku menu o bepap opetu ezirak._ " Thorin's voice sent chills down his spine, and though Bilbo couldn't understand the entirety of what he had said, it sent a jolt through him nonetheless and he clutched the desk, nails digging into the wood as his orgasm ripped though him. He cried Thorin's name, sending the dwarf tumbling over the edge after him.

Thorin laid his body over Bilbo's, breathing deeply and inhaling the scent of of his hobbit. He released his grip on his hips and moved them to join Bilbo's on the desk. _"Men lananubukhs menu."_ Thorin whispered into Bilbo's hair, interlacing their fingers and squeezing.

"I love you, too." Bilbo replied, exhaling as Thorin kissed his neck lightly. Thorin pulled out of him and Bilbo took the chance to turn around and embrace the dwarf, burying his face in Thorin's shirt. They stayed like that for a moment before Bilbo looked up and kissed him, then moved away and began  to redress himself. Thorin did the same, then collapsed backwards into his chair with a content sigh.

"You better be at dinner." Bilbo told him as he cleaned up the evidence of their actions. Thorin grumbled.

"I have work-"

"And I don't care." Bilbo cut him off as he wrapped the dirty handkerchief in a clean one then stuck both in his pocket. "I'm not going to tolerate your stomach growling all night long."

"You are a hard fellow to please, Bilbo."

"And don't you forget it." Bilbo flashed him a grin and Thorin pulled him into his lap to kiss him. Bilbo laughed and wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck, fingers brushing through his dark hair. The hobbit pulled away and out of Thorin's lap, kissing him on  the cheek once more. He squeezed the dwarf's hand before going to the door and pausing.

"Like I said, dinner." With that, Bilbo disappeared out the door and Thorin leaned back in his chair, sighed as a smile lightened his features.

* * *

 

Outside, Fili and Kili were coming down the hall as they saw Bilbo exit Thorin's study. The brothers scurried up to catch him.

"Uncle Bilbo!" Kili greeted, a grin overtaking his face. Bilbo jumped in surprise then smiled back.

"Fili, Kili! Yes, hello, hello."

"Is Uncle busy? We need to talk to him." Fili asked, eyes scanning over the hobbit's appearance. His curls were in a state of wild disarray, cheeks flushed, and mouth looking rather abused. Fili saw his brother's eyes widen as he caught on too, but neither said a thing.

"Ah, well he was um, doing some work but that's it." Bilbo swallowed and smiled again. "Probably best if you just uh, went on in yourselves." Bilbo clapped them both on the arms then hurried off, leaving the two brothers to go red in the face.

"Fili?"

"Yes, Kili?"

"Uncle Bilbo's waistcoat was missing some uh, some buttons."

"I know."

"It wasnt missing them earlier."

"I _know._ "


End file.
